Reacción instantánea
by ReaderSoul
Summary: "El silbato sonó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la reacción fue instantánea". (Ubicado en algún momento inexistente del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada).


_**Título:**_ Reacción instantánea.

 _ **Summary:**_ "El silbato sonó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la reacción fue instantánea". Ubicado en algún momento inexistente del capítulo 10 de la segunda temporada. (Porque yo esperaba que algo así pasara).

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ Haikyuu! Y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi. La imagen de perfil tampoco es mía, me sirvió de inspiración, aunque no sé quién es el autor.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Título y Summary de último momento, slash suave, un poco de spoiler y altísimas posibilidades de Ooc . _Lo típico._

 _ **Música de fondo:**_ True Love- Pink, The chamicals react- Aly  & Aj.

 _ **Total de palabras:**_ 1.046.

 _Ah~ como extrañaba esto…_

 _Ojala les guste._

* * *

.

.

.

 **… _And we hurt and we joked, yeah_ _  
_** _ **But the planets all aligned**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you looked into my eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And just like that**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The chemicals react…**_

 _The chemicals react, Aly & Aj._

.

.

.

Kageyama lo entendió. Sin necesidad de palabras o señales. Era el momento, la posición, el lugar.

 _¿No lo harás?_

Simplemente lo sintió.

El impacto del balón al otro lado de la red hizo vibrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ese había sido un remate perfecto, uno que nadie se esperó, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

—Funcionó…— fue lo primero que Kageyama pensó, mirando embobado el lento girar de la pelota en el suelo, con un intenso cosquilleo revoloteando en el centro de su pecho, algo así como un enjambre de abejas zumbando de dicha y orgullo entre sus huesos. Al fin, después de tantas tardes de arduo entrenamiento, tantos gritos, peleas, odio y frustración… por fin lo habían logrado. —realmente funcionó.

El silbato sonó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la reacción fue instantánea. Los dos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, presos de la emoción. Aunque a Kageyama la alegría le duró poco. Es decir, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a hacer algo como eso, sin haberlo preparado antes? Hinata era un maldito impulsivo, que nunca se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias.

Y él era un maldito idiota, por dejarse llevar de esa forma.

—Terminó obligándome de nuevo. Demonios…—Pensó molesto, frunciendo los labios y el ceño, viendo como Hinata seguían festejando solo, sin entender cómo diablos había hecho ese maldito renacuajo para desmoronar el plan que él tan cuidadosamente había creado en cuestión de segundos por el bien del equipo, con una simple mirada. Realmente, no conseguía entenderlo. Su cuerpo se había movido solo, como si fuera una simple marioneta que sólo cumplía las demandas de Hinata, y lo peor era que esa no era la primera vez que sucedía. Además, ¿cómo es que hacían para entenderse tan bien, para complementarse de esa forma? Y no hablaba sólo dentro de la cancha, sino que en general. Las reacciones, los gritos emocionados que salían a la par, los brotes de ira, las señales que nunca practicaron, las miradas que hablaban por sí mismas. Maldición, todo era tan raro. Tan…

— ¡Eres increíble!— gritó Hinata con un intenso brillo en sus ojos de clara almendra y Kageyama sintió que algo explotaba en su interior al oírlo, pese a que esa no era la primera vez que se lo decían. _Siempre_ se lo dijeron; sus compañeros, sus entrenadores e incluso jugadores de otros equipos siempre dejaron en claro que lo consideraban alguien increíble dentro del mundo del voleibol, aunque nunca de buena manera. Siempre se lo dijeron con un deje de rencor en sus voces, la mayoría de las veces a sus espaldas, porque no querían admitir directamente que él era mejor que ellos. Pero Hinata era diferente a los demás. Hinata lo decía con sinceridad, siempre con sinceridad, gritándoselo en la cara si era necesario, con sus emociones a flor de piel sin reprimir nunca nada, ni insultos ni elogios, siempre exponiendo todo sin importarle si el momento era el adecuado o no. Y se sentía bien que por una vez, se lo dijeran de esa manera.

Sí. Se sentía muy, muy bien.

— ¿Qu-qué dices, idiota…?

— ¡Genial! ¡Genial!— siguió chillando y sin previo aviso, Hinata brincó sobre él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas a su cintura, sin dejar de gritar ni reírse. Aturdido por el impacto, Kageyama se tambaleó un poco, tomó instintivamente a Hinata por la parte interna de sus muslos y fue justo ahí, mientras intentaba que su compañero no se resbalara de sus manos a causa del sudor de sus cuerpos, que Kageyama sintió que el alma se le escapaba por la boca.

Ósea, _¿Qué diablos?_

Kageyama se sentía tan… desubicado. Es decir, nunca nadie había hecho eso con él antes, durante o después de un partido o entrenamiento; tal vez una suave palmada en la espalda o un obligatorio choque de manos, ¿pero un abrazo? No, eso solo quedaba para su familia, muy de vez en cuando, y ahora Hinata venía y lo hacía como si nada… Kageyama tragó saliva, incomodo por la posición, tratando de ajustar su agarre aun cuando en realidad deseaba lanzar a su compañero al otro lado de la cancha, avergonzado del espectáculo que estaba armando frente a todos. Casi y hasta podía oír a Tsukishima riéndose a costa suya.

— ¡¿Qu-qué diablos haces, idiota?! ¡Ya suelt…!

— ¡Eres genial, Kageyama!— rió Hinata contra su oído aferrándose aún más a él hasta casi asfixiarlo, provocando que su cabello y su respiración agitada le hicieran cosquillas en el cuello. Kageyama dio un respingo en su lugar, sintiendo que sus mejillas se incendiaban. Definitivamente, ese idiota no tenía control alguno. Un cosquilleo molesto se le presentó en la boca del estómago, y Kageyama, abrumado por tantas emociones y sensaciones revoloteando a la vez en su interior, movió sus manos y apretó con fuerza la estrecha cintura del otro, alejándolo bruscamente de él. Aunque a Hinata no pareció importarle mucho el repentino rechazo, pues una vez con ambos pies en el suelo continuó saltando y gritando palabras raras que intentaban explicar lo que sentía, y que Kageyama, sin saber cómo mierda, entendía.

Aún con el corazón desbocado y la cara algo caliente, Kageyama decidió que tenía suficiente de tanto escándalo. Aún tenían un partido por ganar.

— ¡Presta atención idiota, que es importante!— gritó enojado y para su sorpresa, Hinata le hizo caso, absolutamente atento a lo que él pudiera llegar a decir. Kageyama carraspeó; así estaba mejor. — ¡A ver, la próxima vez tienes…!

— ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!— los gritos eufóricos de Yachi los distrajeron. La pequeña manager saltaba en su lugar, completamente emocionada por su éxito, y Kageyama recordó todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos, ayudándolos a estudiar, quedándose hasta tarde con él para ayudarlo con su entrenamiento, e incluso intentando hacer que las cosas entre Hinata y él fueran un poco más amenas. Sí, ella también había trabajado duro esas tres semanas. — ¡Buen remate Hinata, Kageyama-kun!

Al oírla, fue inevitable que volvieran a reaccionar a la par, como el raro dúo que eran. Ambos levantaron el puño al mismo tiempo, en dirección a ella. Ganaremos, era lo que decían, y Yachi sonrió al entenderlos. Hinata también sonrió. Y Kageyama sintió que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a temblar de nuevo.

Definitivamente, iban a ganar.

.

.

.

 _ **Tarda en llegar y al final, al final hay recompensa.**_

 _Gustavo Cerati y Mercedes Sosa, Zona de promesas._

.

.

.

* * *

Les juro por mis libros de Patrick Rothfuss, que creí que Hinata iba a abrazar a Kageyama. Y esperé a que eso pasara. Y no pasó. Y necesitaba que ese merecido (?) abrazo figurara en algún lado (por favor, díganme si no pensaron lo mismo que yo cuando vieron a Hinata agitar los brazos y a Kageyama un poco sonrojado… ¿No? ¿Nadie? Oh :c) por lo que salió esto. Ojala les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que estén bien y nos leeremos pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Bel._


End file.
